


Adoption

by Raru_Aurora



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Just an alien and human, Pink & Mini Crewmate, They're cute, isn't this nice, taking care of mini crewmates, there are two impostors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raru_Aurora/pseuds/Raru_Aurora
Summary: Black and Pink (impostor) fall in love aboard the Skeld, but deaths keep cropping up. When everyone is gone, except Black and his impostor friend, who will care for the kids?Tl;dr everyone has kids, and when they're gone, Black and Pink become parents of a lot.
Relationships: Black & Mini Crewmate (Among Us), Black/Pink (Among Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute fic! My first fic here, so share your thoughts!
> 
> Black and Pink (impostor) fall in love. Everyone has kids, and when they're gone, Black and Pink become parents.
> 
> Colors/Names/Ages/Genders/Species for the kids:
> 
> Mini Blue, Indigo, 3, female, human  
> Mini Cyan, Teal, 2, male, impostor  
> Mini Cyan, Aqua, 5, male, impostor  
> Mini Red, Unnamed (referred to as Apple), 6 months, male, human  
> Mini Yellow, Daisy, 1, female, human  
> Mini White, Blanche, 8, female, human  
> Mini Purple, Violet, 4, female, human  
> Mini Pink, Rose, 2, male, impostor  
> Mini Pink, Coral, 4, impostor  
> Mini Black, Shadow, 5, impostor (black adopted a baby impostor)  
> Mini Black, Moon, 2, human
> 
> For adults, ages genders names species are as follows  
> Pink, 27, Carnation, male, impostor  
> Red, 34, Scarlet, female, human  
> White, 36, Snow, male, human  
> Black, 28, Nero, male, human  
> Blue, 24, River, male, human  
> Cyan, 26, Sea, female, impostor  
> Lime, 31, Verda, female, human  
> Yellow, 22, Sunshine, female, human  
> Orange, 33, Mandarin, male, human  
> Purple, 29, Lavender, female, human

Everyone was gone. Black and Pink were the last survivors. Black knew Pink was an impostor, but he didn't care. He loved him. Their kids ran around the cafeteria. Shadow and Coral, pink's son, were playing games together, their hissing impostor noises indecipherable to Black. His other son, Moon, was clinging to his leg.

"Dada!" exclaimed the little human.

"What do you need, sweetie?" Black asked. He loved his kids. 

"Dada give hug?"

"Of course," Black said, as he bent down. He extended his hands, and Moon climbed on. He embraced the small boy in his suit, holding him to his chest. 

"Yay!" the little boy exclaimed, as his father set him down. "Me go sit."

The boy walked over to a table, and scrambled to get on. Black came over, and gave Moon a little boost.

"Tank u dada!"

"Ok, make sure I can see you all the time!" Black looked over at Pink, using his tentacle tongue thing to kiss his daughter. 

Pink made hissing, garbled, sounds, which Black could only assume were loving. Rose hissed back, and licked Pink's visor. Black walked over, Moon in tow despite his earlier statement. 

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering, where are all the other kids?"

Pink shifted his mouth back to its human form, retracting his sharp teeth and unnaturally large tongue "I... forgot about them." Pink realized how many kids there really were. "We need to get ahold of them. Especially the cyan younglings, they are dangerous to the others."

"Teal and Aqua? Oh right, Cyan was an impostor. Let's go!" Black exclaimed.

They ran off, leaving Shadow, Moon, Coral, and Rose behind.

Are the rest of the kids ok? Find out next time.


	2. Red, White, Blue, and Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shows Black's half of the ship, wrangling the titulary colored children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the adults are all humanoids. Children below the age of 4 are adorable beans, and the 5+ kids are humanoid.

Black was in shock. He's forgotten about the kids, the other crewmates had had kids. 

"I'll go take the front of the ship. You check the back." Black hastily said to Pink, before running off. He entered weapons, Moon waddling over to his older brother in the Cafeteria, and scoured the room.

He couldn't see anything at first. He checked the corner by the air vent, a cool breeze drifting up. He checked the hallway into O2. Nothing. But then he heard a voice.

"maa?" It had come... from the chair. Black carefully walked over to the chair. Then, he saw a small blue-suited bean. 

"Indigo?" Black had found Blue's daughter, Indigo. 

"maa.." The little one said. "mama? yu maa?" 

"No, I'm not your mama. She's not here. But I'll take care of you, alright?"

"maa..no? no mama? MAMA!"

"Shhh.. it's ok. I'm here, Indigo." Black said, sitting down next to the 3 year old. He picked her up and placed her in his lap.

"new maa? maa!" The girl exclaimed, hugging Black's chest with her small hands.

"Yes, I'm your new mama." Black hugged the girl back. "We need to go find the other kids. Can you walk?" The little one shook her head, saying no. "Here, you can sit on my shoulder." Indigo was lifted up, and plopped her stubbly legs onto Black's right shoulder, snuggling into his neck.

"Let's go!" Black said as he walked down to the oxygen room. Indigo made some happy noises as they walked. 

Black inspected every inch of the room. Nothing. No noise, except from the blue suited girl on his shoulder. He proceeded to Navigation. He entered the gray, dark, room, and immediately saw, and heard, a red child bawling. He rushed over and tapped it on the head.

"Hey little guy, are you ok?" 

The red child made no discernable noise, only emotioned murmurs and squeaks.

"I'll call you Apple." Black said, reaching to pet the kid on his helmet. Apple squeaked in excitement, his face brightening with joy at the new word. He stumbled over, not quite walking, to Black, and clung to his boot. Black picked the small child up, placing him atop his helmet. 

"Is that comfy?" The red child swung his legs, delightedly tapping Black's head. "You seem happy. Let's get going, we need to find your friends!" Black exited Navigation, the windows and stars growing smaller. He soon found himself in Shields, with a white child standing there, staring out the window. 

Black approached the white suited girl. He couldn't quite remember her name... Blanche!

"Hey, Blanche. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm looking for daddy. He said he'd be back, but he isn't here yet. Will he come back, Mr Black?"

"I don't want to say this, but he isn't coming back. I'm sorry." Black pat her on the shoulder. Blanche began to cry, and sunk to the floor. She curled up in a ball on the floor. Black crouched down, comforting her. "It'll be ok, I'm here. I'll be your new dad. Come on, follow me." Blanche held back more tears, and nodded slowly. They stood up, and Blanche tightly gripped Black's right hand. They walked down the hall, Blanche holding Black's hand, Indigo on his right shoulder, and Apple on his head. He checked Communications and Storage, but found nothing.

He entered Admin, and found Violet, Purple's daughter, sitting on the admin table. Black approached her.

"Hey Violet, are you ok?"

"I'm just waiting for mama! She'll be here soon!"

"Actually.." Black said with a pause.

"What's wrong, mister?"

"She's not coming back."

"What?! But-b-bu-but she said she'd come back!"

"I'll take care of you." Black said, embracing the purple bean. 

"O-okay. I trust you, mister. Let's go!" Violet followed Black, running behind him as they reached the Cafeteria.

"Let's just sit here and wait for Pink." Black said, seating the kids at one table. "I'll be right back." He went, and talked to Shadow, Rose, Coral, and Moon. He told the three impostor children that they shouldn't show their tongues to the other kids. They reluctantly nodded, retracting their tongues into their bodies. Black returned to the table, and told the children there that, yes, Shadow, Rose, and Coral were impostors. Apple had pretty much no reaction, just a confused squeak. Indigo and Violet, however, both screamed in terror.

"Imposta.. bad !" Indigo squealed. "Mama tell me impostor mean" objected Violet. 

"It's ok, they won't hurt you. They're just different, that's all. They're not mean, and don't be scared if they look different."

"bu maa say impasta meen..." Indigo muttered. 

"They won't hurt you. Trust me, I'll protect you." Indigo and Violet finally sat at ease, the shock in their eyes shifting to one of curiosity. 

Blanche just stood there, surprised at the fact they were impostors. "They really are? And they won't hurt me?"

"They are. And they won't. They're probably scared of you, you're older and bigger."

"Okay."

"I wonder how Pink is faring?"


End file.
